The Masks We Wear
by bkwyrm16
Summary: Naruto gets fed up with hiding behind a facade of idiocy. The Kyuubi and an unexpected shinobi help him out. No longer SasuNaru, now ItaNaru thanks to the unexpected shinobi's plotting. All three chapters rewritten/edited!
1. Shattered Mask

Note: This takes place later in the manga during Naruto's fight with Uchiha Madera, also known as Tobi. The 'mask' is one Naruto uses to hide what he is really feeling. Currently taking place at the same time is a fight between Itachi and Sasuke. Jiraiya is believed to be dead. This will end up being a yaoi.

"" Speech

'' Thought or special emphasis if in middle of sentence

'**Bold' Kyuubi**

* * *

Naruto sank back against the tree. Madera was out there, somewhere, and Naruto wanted a breather before he was found. Something about the man seemed familiar, and not just because he was an Uchiha. The blond needed to put his 'mask' back on and prepare himself for more tricks.

'Damn. If only I could remember why he seems familiar. My arm is hurting like hell and I can't make the mask. Double damn.'

He leaned back, tears slipping down his cheeks.

'**Kit? I'd be happy to take over.'**

'Shut up, fox. I'm tired of all of this. You are too. I can tell. I just want to sleep. No, I want to be me. Not some hyperactive idiotic ninja-wanna-be. I hate orange!'

The kyuubi chuckled softly. His kit was finally breaking out of his shell and dropping his mask. Finally Naruto would be okay. A figure dropped out of the trees in front of Naruto. The eldest Uchiha, known to the Akatsuki as Tobi, quietly stared at the boy.

"If you drop the mask, you'll be happy. You have a kekkai genkai that will activate on your 16th birthday, but only if you are true to yourself. I'll give you a week. If you decide to drop your mask, return here 4 days before your birthday and I'll teach you. If not, well, you'll forget about this. It's your choice. Think about it."

* * *

Naruto gingerly opened his eyes. He remembered Madera telling him that it was his choice.

'Where? Oh… The hospital. But how did I end up in the village?'

The door slid open and Naruto turned his head to see a very upset Tsunade standing there with two ANBU.

"Where were you and what were you doing? You were found outside the gates, injured. You are not allowed to leave the village or even your house until I say otherwise. These two are your guards."

Without even waiting for a response Tsunade turned and left. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes again**. **

'**Kit? What are we going to do?'**

'We're leaving. I just need to get things out the apartment and ditch the ANBU. Any ideas?'

'**Find out how long you were unconscious for. You'll also need different clothes. And maybe those records we found in the Hokage tower and the Uchiha manor.'**

'You mean the ones about me? Sure. I'll take those. And some nice, non-orange clothes.' "Hey."

Naruto called out to one of the ANBU. The mask turned his way.

"How long since I was found?"

The ANBU hesitated before replying.

"Three days."

"When can I go back to my place?"

"Tomorrow."

Naruto grinned.

"Cool. I hate being in hospitals."

The blond continued to blab away, as if nothing was wrong.

Not once did he mention where he'd been or what he'd been doing.

* * *

Naruto sat on his bed; packing a small bag with everything he wanted to take. On the bed next to him was a pile of clothes that he had sent a henged clone to get, while two other henged clones fetched the records. The ANBU didn't pay attention to what the blond did so long as he wasn't trying to leave.

'Obviously no one believes I'm anything other than an idiot. Oh well, if it works in my favor its fine.'

Naruto finished packing and stood up.

He then quickly changed into his new wardrobe. Black pants and sandals with a tight black shirt. Loose knit black sleeves that partially covered his hands and a black wraparound choker were added. He completed the outfit by replacing his hitai-ate with a black bandana. The only thing he kept from his old attire was the First's necklace. Finally, he wrote a short note and stuck it in the frame that held the old picture of Team 7.

The blond formed the necessary hand signs to produce a clone and henge himself into a spider. 'Naruto' picked up the spider and carried it to the window 'he' had opened as soon as he got home. One of his guards was in the tree outside that window. The guard looked surprised as 'Naruto' leaned out and released the spider. The blond glanced up and grinned.

"I found him in my room and didn't want to kill him so I let him go. I guess I've spent _way_ too much time with Shino."

He turned back into the kitchen and began making ramen.

When the spider reached the ground it scrambled into the bushes. A couple seconds later a black cat slunk out. The cat made its way to the large gates leading out of the village, keeping close to the shadows. When it reached the gates it slipped out into the nearby forest. It crouched and then jumped up to a tree branch. Jumping from tree to tree, he made his way to the border.

When he arrived, the orange clad clone back in the village would disappear. By the time a party reached the border, Naruto would be long gone. They wouldn't notice the missing records for a while, especially the ones from the Uchiha manor, as the records had all been taken from locations nobody visited often.

'We did it.'

'**Don't get too cocky, kit. We still have to make it to the meeting place. Interesting idea that, placing blank sheets of paper and scrolls where the records where. Think the ANBU will be punished?'**

'Naw, I left a note.'

'**Brat.'**

Naruto grinned as he changed back and passed over the border. Back in the village, the ANBU outside the kitchen stared in shock at the puff of smoke where 'Naruto' had been.

* * *

Tsunade looked up from the paperwork she had actually been doing.

"What?! Naruto is gone? How? He had two ANBU on him. He shouldn't have been able to leave."

The female Sannin stood up and slammed her fist into her desk, breaking it yet again, before storming out of the tower to Naruto's house. She entered, glowered at the two ANBU, and then demanded an explanation. One of them stepped forward.

"I was sitting outside the open kitchen window. It was the only opening, everything else had a barrier. Naruto had opened it as soon as he got home. Anyways, he sat in his room for a couple hours, reading scrolls or sleeping. Then around 3 o'clock he came into the kitchen, went to the window and released a spider he said he'd found. Then he, or what was most likely a clone, began making ramen. The clone stayed in the kitchen until it disappeared around 3:30. I am assuming that that was when Naruto was far enough from the village for it to vanish."

Tsunade walked into Naruto's room. She was surprised to note that it was clean and tidy, almost as if the blonde hadn't wanted to leave a mess behind. The only thing on his dresser was a picture of the old Team 7. Tsunade picked it up and a piece of paper fall out of the frame. She set the picture back down and picked up the paper. She opened it and read it silently.

**-XXX–**

**Dear Tsunade-sama,**

**I'm sorry but I don't think I can live in the village right now. I will return, just give me some time. I'll bring Sasuke back with me too. Tell Sakura and Hinata I'm sorry. Also, tell Sai that he needs to learn how not to be an ANBU. Yeah, I knew. About Sai and Yamato being ANBU. I was wearing a mask that broke and cannot be fixed. Nor do I have any desire to fix it. I also want you to tell everyone that I am the container for the Kyuubi.**

**I will be training, both as a ninja and as a person. With my mask gone, my Kohei has returned. Don't worry, my new sensei is good. I cannot tell you any more than this. Forgive me.**

**Naruto**

**-XXX- **

The med-nin and Hokage placed her hand over her mouth, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Tsunade-sama?"

Kakashi stood in the doorway, Yamato behind him. She looked at them.

"He's gone but he said he'd be back. I don't want any search parties going out after him. He won't be listed as a missing-nin either."

Kakashi seemed puzzled.

"Why? I know you're close to him but…"

Tsunade shook her head.

"He has an unusual kekkai-genkai that was woken up. He needs training from someone who knows it. Whatever happened made him lose his mask and start the activation of his kekkai-genkai. It's better if that training takes place outside of the village."

Kakashi nodded and Tsunade turned to Yamato.

"He knew you and Sai are ANBU. He is better at hiding his emotions and thoughts then Sai."

She sighed.

'Naruto, I am so sorry.'


	2. Meeting Madera

A/N: Italicized sentences are thoughts belonging to people other than Naruto or Kyuubi. Please review with constructive criticism (as in grammar mistakes or ways to improve this chapter). Fourth chapter is in the works!

* * *

Naruto landed in the clearing where he had last seen Madera.

'Tsunade should have found the letter by now.'

'**True. I wonder what her reaction was?' **

'I don't know, hopefully nothing too bad. Can you sense any sign of Made?'

'**Made?'**

'I think I knew him when I was younger and that's what I called him.'

'**Hmmm… Ah! The man who took care of you till you were three. That's him! He better explain everything.' **

'Yeah. Think he'll mind if I ask questions? And when do you think he's gonna step out from behind that tree?'

'**Heh. You noticed and I didn't even have to say anything. I don't think he'll mind.'**Madera stepped into the clearing and Naruto turned to watch him.

"Ready?"

Naruto nodded.

"Then let's go."

They jumped into the trees and took off. They needed to be at Madera's hideout before Naruto's birthday.

It took them three days of traveling to reach the hideout. Naruto raised his eyebrows as he recognized a high-level genjutsu.

'**Uchihas. Hmph.' **

'Shut up fox.'

'**Make me.' **

Naruto followed Madera and was surprised to see a mansion and a surrounding garden.

'Definitely an Uchiha.'

'**Hypocrite.' **

Madera turned.

"Let's go inside and get you settled. I still need to retrieve my nephew and explain a few things to you."

Naruto nodded and followed Madera to a large bedroom. Against one wall was a bed that could easily fit five people. There was also a walk-in closet, a dresser and matching nightstands. There were two doors in the room that the older man said led to the bathroom and study.

"This is your and your partner's room. Get settled in and change into that kimono."

The Uchiha gestured to a kimono draped over a nearby chair. Naruto sighed.

"I have a lot of questions; including why you left on my third birthday."

Madera seemed surprised before he smiled.

"I'll tell you everything, I promise. But first we need to take care of your Kohei."

With that he left Naruto alone in the room.

'**Hmmm. I like the bed.'**

'Pervert.'

'**I am not perverted! Change would ya? It's been a long time since you last wore a kimono.' **

'Really? Oh wait, that white one with the blue obi. I was wearing that when Made disappeared. I remember looking up to see ANBU and saying "Made's gone." I think I was crying as well.'

'**You were. Now stand in front of the mirror. I want to see what you look like.'**

'Demanding, aren't we?'

'**Oh hush. I'm hungry.' **

'I know, I know.'

Naruto slid open the door and headed down the hall to find the kitchen. It wasn't that hard as he picked up the scent of food and found the kitchen and Madera. The eldest Uchiha glanced up to acknowledge Naruto's presence before going back to what he was doing.

"Sit down. The food will be ready in a minute. What is your first question?"

Naruto thought for a second.

"Who were my parents? I mean I have a couple ideas but I'd like confirmation."

Madera chuckled.

"You found the storeroom did you? Well, your father was Namikaze Minato, Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure, and your mother was Uzumaki Kushina. You look like your father but your temper is all your mother's. Before you ask I was sent to Whirlpool after it was destroyed and found your mother. She was about three and it didn't take long for her to wrap me around her finger. I left the Uchiha clan to serve her. She met your father and they fell in love. When her Kohei activated, Minato was there. Kakashi met your mother a couple of times, once at her house. He obviously didn't remember since he was the one to get you after I left."

Naruto nodded and continued eating the meal Madera had placed in front of the teen while he was talking.

"Next question: why did you leave?"

Madera sighed.

"I had had enough of my brother's, Sasuke's father's, antics. He was leading the clan to destruction. I wanted to take you with me but the council stopped me. I was exiled from the village for attempting to kidnap you. I don't know why they cared; the only thing I can thing of is that my dear departed brother put them up to it. He wasn't happy that I would take Itachi and Sasuke over to play with you on occasion. I let the Hokage know, made sure you were asleep and had enough money in a new account, not the Namikaze one. I also added a few records to the storeroom at the main house. Basically, I did everything I could to help to help you. I knew that the Kyuubi talked to you and would help you. However, I asked him to appear to be slightly unstable. I am sorry, I tried to do what I thought was best for you."

Naruto looked down. He had stopped eating.

'**I'm sorry too kit. I was against it but eventually it turned out for the best. From now on we will work together. I have my own story, but I will tell you that while you sleep. Now finish eating. There is no way to tell how long you will be asleep for.'**

Naruto smiled softly and Madera nodded in approval when the blonde began to eat again.

'_So the Kyuubi said something to him. Good. He should fall asleep soon, it's almost sunset_.'

Madera noticed that Naruto was done eating and spoke.

"Go to the bathroom and then get in bed. I'll clean up and then get my nephew."

Naruto stood up and walked back to his room. Madera cleaned up and then headed to Naruto's room. He chuckled when he saw the teen curled up asleep on his bed.

Madera moved over to the bed and tucked Naruto in.

The man then left the room and quickly moved to the basement. Once there he faced the eastern wall, made a few hand signs and stepped through the doorway that appeared.


	3. Chosen Uchiha

A/N: I don't really like Sasuke anymore and I didn't like where this one was going, so I change it to ItaNaru. I kept most of the same things as the original version, I just changed it to work for Itachi. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Matchmaker**

Madera stepped through the portal to the cave where his nephews were fighting. He knew Naruto wanted Sasuke, but the eldest Uchiha felt that the youngest would not be a good partner for his new charge. So only Itachi would be coming back to the hideout.

"Itachi."

The two brothers froze as the cold voice echoed throughout the cavern. Itachi turned, eyes widening slightly in recognition of the figure standing in the shadows.

"Tobi, what are you doing here?"

'Tobi' giggled, a high-pitched sound that made Sasuke cover his ears, therefore preventing the teen from hearing the following conversation.

"Naruto inherited his mother's kekkai genkai, which is actually dependent on the chakra of another shinobi, rather than that of the shinobi carrying the bloodline. I thought you would be the best choice. I'll explain everything else back at home."

Itachi raised one brow, glanced at Sasuke briefly, before returning his gaze to Madera and nodding. Madera grinned underneath his orange mask. "Good, follow me."

Sasuke could only watch as his brother, who he'd thought he would finally be able to kill, left with the other Akatsuki member. His Sharingan flared as he realized that that high-pitched giggle had been used as a way for him to not hear the conversation between the two missing-nin. 'Damnit! I was so close to defeating him and then he left. I have to find out why!'

~MWW~

As they entered the house Madera spoke: "You can take that cloak off now. I'll take you to Naruto shortly, but it would if you weren't wearing that when he finally wakes up. I'm assuming, based on your reactions earlier, that you remember the events of the past 16 years?"

Itachi finally spoke. "Yes. But what are you doing? You didn't kidnap Naruto-kun, did you?"

The elder Uchiha sighed. "I gave him the choice of leaving the village and living as himself or continuing on wearing a mask. He obviously decided to shatter the mask and as a result Kyuubi seems to be releasing Naruto's early memories. The happy child we knew vanished when I was kicked out of the village. He put on a mask of an overly active, idiotic ninja, that he rarely let slip. I believe he has known about Kyuubi since a young age and the two decided to hide that fact and make it seem like Naruto was an idiot that could not control the Kitsune's chakra. Now that the mask is gone, Kyuubi can actually help Naruto. Of course there is also Naruto's kekkai-genkai."

Itachi stared. "Kekkai-genkai? You mentioned Naruto inherited one from his mother and that it was dependent on another shinobi but…" Madera chuckled, interrupting. "You remember how Kushina-hime was after Minato-sama died? Her kekkai-genkai, and therefore Naruto's, is based on an outside source of chakra. One source. If that person dies, the other will live anywhere from three months to one year. However, they become weak and cannot move well, since the Kohei causes their bodies to shut down as it absorbs chakra. By the way, Kohei is the name of the kekkai-genkai and the tattoo that appears on the right shoulder. If emotions are hidden, like Naruto's were, the tattoo disappears and will only activate at 16 if the hidden emotions are revealed. For the next five years the Kohei will be going through a stabilizing period.

During the first year, you will not be able to leave Naruto's side for very long, no more than five minutes and about five feet. Naruto is extremely vulnerable this year, so the two of you will be confined to the grounds. The reason is that the bond between the two of you will be stabilizing as well. Naruto's being asleep is a normal occurrence for clan members. He chose Sasuke as his partner and support for the Kohei, however Sasuke is too emotionally and mentally unstable for there to be a healthy relationship. The bond is formed when the clan member sits up and kisses his/her mate on the lips."

Madera paused to laugh at the look on Itachi's face before continuing. "The partner receives a tattoo similar to the clan member's, but less elaborate. The two are connected through the tattoos. It is because of this that the five year stabilizing period is the hardest. If one half dies during this time, the other dies seconds later. That is why I had Naruto leave the village, as many of the villagers and a few of the shinobi would have tried to kill him.

Tsunade should remember some details of when Kushina-hime went through this and be able to figure it out. The timing is too close for her to think otherwise, plus I believe Naruto left a note. I am not sure she will figure out who Naruto's new sensei is though. Now then, I believe its time I took you to him."

~MWW~

Madera stopped in front of a door, turning to look at his nephew. "As I already told you, Naruto is currently asleep and at some point he will sit up, kiss you and go back to sleep. However, he won't realize until he actually _wakes up_ that you are not Sasuke. That's when your problems will start. I can't interfere once you go through that door. Good luck."

With that final comment, Madera was gone. Itachi stared at the door for a moment, before shrugging lightly and opened the door.

~MWW~

Naruto sat in front of the Kyuubi's cage. He was waiting for the kitsune to begin his tale. The great beast was pacing, all nine tails waving agitatedly behind him. The fox finally settled down. **'Kit, you know about your parents and all that. I told you all of that information when we first met, after Madera left. What I didn't tell you is what led me to attack Konoha and ultimately be sealed in you. The other bijuu and I were watching the humans from the Golden Palace, our home, when we noticed that they had discovered chakra. So we took our smallest forms and, with some of the lesser youkai, left our home in the Heavens. The lesser demons took over a mountain with Gamabunta, Katsuya, and Manda as the three in charge. Yes, the summons animals are lesser demons.**

**Anyways, we bijuu started to go amongst the humans and the animals they were trying to teach. Anji, the Gobi no Ryuu, is the only bijuu able to take human form, so the rest of us disguised ourselves as his pets. The nine of us traveled together, teaching humans how to use their newly discovered chakra, and then later helping them create the summons seals with the permission of the great three.**

**However, our group slowly separated, each of us, with the exception of Anji, picking a place to reside. We were all paired off, again with the exception of Anji, two of us to each of the four major countries. When a fifth country appeared, my partner left to protect them. The humans, around the time of your First and Second Hokages, began to realize that the others were demons and started to catch them.**

**Shukaku became a weapon for Suna, as you know, and as for the others, I do not know. Anji is the only one of us still free and he most likely knows where the other six are but, well, he is impossible to find unless he wants to be. Anyway, when I learned that Kao, my partner, and Shie, Shukaku's partner, were captured, I went crazy. Orochimaru had helped with the capture and I knew he was from Konoha. After all, I was the Leaf Village's guardian.**

**Oh, by the way my name is Kura. About Shu (Shukaku), the raccoon has been incorrectly sealed repeatedly, driving him and his vessels insane. Typical humans. There are ways to seal us without hurting either vessel or bijuu. So, yeah, that's all you need to know for now.'**

Naruto blinked. "So what you're saying is that out of nine bijuu, only one can take human form and seems to be male, four are female and four are male. All summons animals are lesser demons, which humans don't seem to know. You attacked because you got upset by Orochimaru's actions. Did I miss anything? Oh, right, Orochimaru belongs in a mental institute or better yet a grave." Kura stared at Naruto for a minute. _**'Well that summed it up quite well. He still manages to surprise me even after all these years. Oh, that is definitely not Sasuke. But it's probably for the best. Luckily, Naruto won't really 'wake up', he'll just become slightly aware, giving the bond time to form.' **_**'That's about it. Now I believe your partner is waiting for you to wake up. When you do, sit up and kiss him. You need to form the bond. Then ask him to lie down next to you. He won't ask any questions until you wake up again. Now get going!' **With that, Kura shoved Naruto out of the mindscape and back to reality.


	4. NOT A CHAPTER: Petition

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something that I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: This is just plain stupid you know. You have all these options and there are a lot of readers out there. Most people who are complaining are probably not really thinking things through or just complain "because". It's annoying that people will destroy others works just because it doesn't fit their narrow view point. If this doesn't go through, maybe all these writers should get together and make our OWN site. How's that.)

Forum. Fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Vemon Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korranganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

Kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immortal Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lnyx

Devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaicho

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MorillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChoasSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forest scout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulala ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA Nhunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadow cub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DakrghostX w1p Lord Arken Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lighs EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper full houses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro tainted Loki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryothewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRidenNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Nanna00 kired-reader Kingswriter hollyshortfowl ChaosRaptorEye The Infamous Man Vampchick2010 THE Dark Dragen 26-Lord-Pain Vail Ryuketsu darkmatter13 forbiddenfruitloved lostandthedamned EmperialGem21 Chiyo Asakura SnakeHead85 Zediir OccultAura ZeroZangetsu will1by2 Taullinis dregus rst64lc Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Kira Ultima

The Twilight Sage

Albert Da Snake

XKhaosXKyuubiX

Jay-Jay12393

Erin Hunters 4 Ever

HyouRyuu

Quetzalcoatl

Love Psycho

black_k_kat

wildflowerxx12

College6Jazz

DaughterofApollo96

bkwyrm16


End file.
